


Simply Put, I Miss You

by L_E_HAHA



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_E_HAHA/pseuds/L_E_HAHA
Summary: Laura Roslin has been saved from her imminent death by the help of some trusty half-Cylon blood. Her faithful aide is getting on her nerves and all she can think about are the books and the home of her Admiral on a ship far away
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Simply Put, I Miss You

I started writing this story about 9 months ago, and it’s sat in my to be finished folder ever since. I’ve been looking for my muse to finish this and many others, however I have yet to track her down. Instead of deleting this completely - which is what I’d planned - I chose to edit the little bit I had and share it as is. I didn’t realize just how much I’d missed Bill and Laura, and I am grateful to have slipped into their worlds again even for just a moment. 

  
  


~Simply Put, I Miss You~

  
  
  


It was rare moments like these, when the quorum had finally left and miscellaneous aides had departed to their secret places in the belly of the ship, that Laura Roslin took a moment to breathe. Not a superficial breath as she had so wearily become accustomed to over the last several months, but a deep, fulfilling intake afforded her by the half-Cylon blood she had recently received. She had chosen for her own sanity not to dwell on the last bit, as she was scared to admit even to herself she was weary what the transfusion could mean for her in the long run.

She’d been tapping her pen on the desktop for the better part of ten minutes trying to decide whether or not she was about to make a good move or not. What had been planned as only an hour long meeting had rambled on past the three hour mark. During that time, Laura had paid as little attention as possible. She felt better than she had in months, and the life flowing through her lungs was so invigorating that it kept her mind preoccupied. That, and a certain cozy room full of books and warm liquids in glass jars where the lights cast an ember glow sending shadows to grip any lose feelings running amuck between the two souls in charge of a wayward fleet searching for a place to call home. She’d finally dismissed everyone because the only face she wanted to think about or see beckoned her from the depths of her mind. She sighed in defeat and reached for the receiver, whispering to the person on the other end, asking to speak with the person whose name rolled so easily off her tongue that she wondered how she’d ever said it with anything other than the emotion she was presently feeling. 

  
  
  


"Is this a bad time?" (I miss you)

"No, I've just finished a shift and was pouring myself a drink. How are you feeling?" (I've been worried about you)

"Oh fine. Billy hasn't left my side for more than a few minutes at a time. I'm afraid he is being a bit over cautious." (I wish it were you instead)

"I would do the same thing if I were in his shoes, madam president." (It's been too long)

"Admiral," she hesitates. I was thinking of coming over there tomorrow. I'm going a bit stir crazy over here and Cottle has been on my case about a checkup for days. I wondered if perhaps you'd like to sit down and discuss a few things." (Over dinner)

"I don't see why that would be a problem. There are several reports we've not discussed recently that need attending to. I could block out the evening if you'd like to join me in my quarters." (Alone) "That is if you don't mind spending time with an old man and no chaperones, Madam President." (Leave Billy at home)

"I'm sure I could arrange for that, Admiral. Billy has a prior engagement lasting most of the evening anyway, and I'm sure he would appreciate someone else taking the worry of his charge off his shoulders for a few hours." (He better have a date)

  
  



End file.
